


Playtime

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: My first (Very Poor) attempt at some NITW smutMae and Bea share some quick Snu-Snu on an otherwise nondescript night (mainly cause I'm lazy)





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Like 90 percent of this is sexy times of a anthropomorphic nature, so it's not for kiddos.
> 
>  
> 
> Any comments and reviews would be appreciated

So..you wanna do this, Bea?"

"Yeah.."

Mae was a bit out of her depth, being faced with a plethora of adult pleasure objects, like a dildo longer than Mae's arm, and something Mae wasn't sure could be used without breaking some kinda law. At the very least, Bea seems to enjoy the bewildered look on Mae's face. As the other objects in the room could possibly kill her, she reaches for the obvious plastic cock. It didn't help Bea had Mae strip before showing her the ARMORY of sex toys she had. It's days like this Mae wishes Gregg and Angus had something cool planned

"Where did you get these, dude?" Mae asks, glaring worriedly at Bea, who is almost drooling from anticipation

"Borrowed 'em..." 

"Knew you had it in you, doll-face"

"Never call me that again..." Bea's grin turns sour almost instantaneously

"I owe Angus 5 bucks"

Bea wasn't in the mood to ask for further information. She immediately shoved Mae onto the bed...and proceeded to cuff her, all the while paying with her meat as Mae tried to playfully kick and shove away, to no avail (Bea is a strong, independent woman indeed). As soon s Mae was locked in, Beatrice slithered her way to Mae's face, giving her several drawn-out kisses and licks, while stealthily moving the phallic object closer to her intended target.

"Uh...can..we talk about.." Before Mae could finish her thought, Beatrice rammed the object into her as hard as she could, releasing from Mae a screech-like moan so loud that Mae's parents heard them from downstairs

"Is that Mae?" Mae's mom tried to ignore her daughters activities, but she had to know if she was okay

"Yes it is dear...she's "playing" with her friend Bea again...they sure are wily"

"Oh....As long as they are both giving consent"

Meanwhile, Mae is shushed by Bea's long, clawed finger

"Ssh, you don't want your old man to think I'm assaulting you, right?"

Before a proper response can be given, Bea starts driving the phallus deeper in Mae's slightly round form, hitting that one spot Beatrice knows sends Mae wild, As Mae repeats a cacophony of moans and whimpers. At her worst, Bea can be a bit of a Dominatrix...not that Mae is complaining. Getting it into the feline was one thing, repeatedly removing and inserting it without making too much noise was another goal entirely. The dark colored phallus is almost halfway into Mae before she begins to shut down from either pain or pleasure, either option is equally new to her.

"Am...I..oh...a...umph...good girl?" Mae asks, her body barely coping

"Well...technically...no, but your good as my plaything" Beatrice's response was less than erotic

"Fu-oh...fuck you..." Mae didn't mean her words, and Bea knew it, so she just giggled maniacally

Once Bea thinks Mae has had enough Beatrice starts toying with Mae again, playing with her breasts, taking increased pleasure from her girlfriends reactions to each and every move Bea makes. This sort of power trip gives Beatrice an odd thrill.

After so much stimulation, Mae finally came crashing down with only a silent mewl, as her juices leaked out slowly but surely all over her bed, while Bea milks Mae for as much juice as her loins can produce, using both her finger and her long, snake-like tongue on a now defenseless, feisty feline

"Now...now your a good girl...mostly"

Mae slowly reaches towards Bea wishing to hold her...just for a bit

"M-My fur..."

"I'll clean you up...don't you worry..c'mere"

"I...can't believe...I had that..much...in me"

"Ssh...don't talk, Mayday...I got you.."

"I love you...BB..."

Sated from pure bliss/exhaustion, Mae sleeps in Bea's arms, feeling impervious to all possible problems, as Beatrice will always be there to make things better.

While Bea is usually cold and emotionless, seeing her (possibly) future wife in such a state of bliss from something Bea did, makes her feel...like everything is gonna be okay.


End file.
